All this because of quiproquos
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS Post-Moving On. "Les impressions sont souvent trompeuses, il faut se méfier des quiproquos car ils peuvent conduire à vous priver de ce dont vous avez besoin et de ce à quoi vous tenez le plus au monde …"


_J'ai promis un deuxième post dans la journée, alors promesse tenue, le voilà ! Et une fois de plus, vous allez avoir des remerciements à fournir. A Josam pour avoir choisi cet OS comme le deuxième post de la journée, et Sagmig pour l'idée de base qu'elle m'a fourni quand à cet OS. ALors s'il-vous-plaît, soyez sages et dîtes leur merci, ça leur fera plaisir, et à moi aussi !  
Comme toujours, quelques petites explications pour une meilleure compréhension de cet écrit. Il s'agit d'un Post Moving On, mais ça vous le comprendrez bien vite en lisant. A la différence que cette fois-ci, pas de départ pour Lisa. Sinon, il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait besoin de davantage d'explications. Il est plutôt fluide, et techniquement, tout ce qui a besoin d'être expliqué l'est. Rien ne devrait donc déranger votre lecture, du moins je l'espère !  
Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps [Surtout que vous vous rendez compte que les vacances sont bientôt achevées ? Ça passe trop viteeeee !], et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Oh et pendant que j'y pense, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez des écrits !  
See ya people ! :D_

* * *

_**All this because of quiproquos ...**_

Il avait détruit la façade de la villa de son ex-compagne, avait mis sa vie en danger, et avait fuit plus que lâchement après trois mois à s'engueuler pour un oui ou un non, à s'autodétruire mutuellement sans pouvoir s'expliquer l'un avec l'autre.

Et puis ce geste fataliste avait eu lieu, l'effrayant plus que jamais. Durant deux mois, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de craindre chaque réveil, chaque nouvelle journée, sous prétexte qu'elle puisse le croiser et qu'il désire achever ce qu'il avait déjà commencé. Et puis finalement, on l'avait contacté, et on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été appréhendé. Enfin, elle avait pu souffler, reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie.

Pendant tout ce temps, Wilson l'avait recueilli chez lui avec Rachel afin que sa façade puisse être réparée sans que la mère et sa fille ne se retrouvent à la rue. Au vu des dégâts, les maçons avaient prévu au moins un bon mois, mais malheureusement une série d'éléments en cascade avaient repoussé l'échéance de son retrour chez elle. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'impression qu'un être maléfique lui aspirait toute son énergie à mesure que passaient les semaines. Elle qui avait moins d'appétit qu'avant, il lui semblait tout de même avoir pris un ou deux kilos. Sans doute à cause du stress ...

Assise sur le canapé de James, des dossiers devant elle, elle remplissait la partie administrative qu'elle avait rapporté du travail. James s'installa à côté d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil aux documents qu'elle avait éparpillé devant elle.

**- Vous devriez lever un peu le pied Cuddy, vous vous fatiguez de plus en plus**, déclara-t-il en la regardant presque tendrement.

Il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, plus encore depuis le geste de son meilleur ami deux mois plus tôt. Il en était parfaitement conscient, aujourd'hui encore elle supportait mal la rupture, et encore moins ce qu'il avait osé faire. Alors autant dire qu'il s'était rué sur l'occasion de pouvoir veiller sur elle en l'accueillant chez lui.

**- J'essaie, mais ça ne change rien**, répondit-elle sans même lever le nez du papier qu'elle regardait, le stylo dans la bouche. **J'ai de plus en plus mal au dos, et de moins en moins d'énergie, alors que Rachel est un amour et que nous sommes deux à s'occuper de l'appart.**

Il leva la tête vers elle, et fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi la trouvait changée depuis quelques temps, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancienne Patronne, qui travaillait maintenant à Princeton Plainsboro General après les événements qui avait profondément bousculés sa vie.

**- Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Vous devriez consulter un médecin Cuddy …**

Elle acquiesça doucement, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses mains glissèrent sur son visage, et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'avait pas tord, quelque chose clochait chez elle , il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose.

**- Demain j'ai un rendez-vous de contrôle chez ma gynécologue, j'irais consulter ensuite**, l'informa-t-elle. **Ça ne vous embête pas de garder Rachel pendant ce temps ?  
- Bien sûr que non ça ne me gêne pas**, s'enthousiasma-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. **Ce sera avec plaisir !**

Elle le remercia chaleureusement, puis ils regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Wilson se coucha directement, tandis qu'elle faisait un rapide passage dans une des chambres d'amis pour vérifier que sa fille dorme paisiblement, avant de rejoindre la deuxième pièce où elle se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Le lendemain était arrivé plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, et son rendez-vous avait eu lieu. Mais à peine sortie du cabinet gynécologique, elle fondit en larmes assise dans sa voiture. Son visage entre ses mains, elle laissa un véritable torrent de perles salées s'écouler, ne pouvant rien faire pour les retenir.

Dans un état quasi second, elle retourna à l'appartement, après avoir assuré tant bien que mal une conversation téléphonique avec les employés chargés de remettre en état sa villa, qui lui avaient annoncé que les travaux étaient enfin terminés. Elle monta les escaliers plus que préoccupée, et pénétra dans l'habitation de son ami, ses yeux encore marqués par ses sanglots. L'Oncologue comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème, et la prit dans ses bras, avant de la faire s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il s'installa devant elle, attrapa ses deux mains, et plongea son regard chocolat dans les pupilles bleues grisées de son amie.

**- Cuddy … Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état ? **S'inquiéta-t-il, voyant l'immense détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. **Qu'est-ce que votre médecin a dit ? Besoin de passer des examens ?**

Elle renifla, dissimulant une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses mains, ses pleurs ayant redoublé d'intensité. Il enroula maladroitement ses bras autour de ses épaules frêles, cherchant à lui prouver qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il ne la laissait pas tomber.

**- Pour au moins encore quatre mois... **Put-elle simplement balbutier, avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Il écarquilla les yeux, toujours aussi perdu. Bon sang, alors elle était vraiment malade ? Quatre mois de surveillance médicale, mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien souffrir ?

**- Pour quel motif ? **S'étonna-t-il, ses mains tenant toujours les siennes.  
**-Je suis enceinte James …**

Cette fois-ci, il la serra dans ses bras comme jamais, conscient qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler la nouvelle.

**- De combien de temps Lisa ?  
- Cinq mois … **Sanglotta-t-elle, la tête contre le torse du médecin.  
**- Mais … Votre ventre se serait arrondi, cinq mois ça ne passe pas innaperçu ! **S'étonna-t-il, tout en caressant doucement l'échine de son amie. **Et puis, vos règles auraient cessé …**

Elle releva la tête, et fit non de la tête.

**- Ma gynécologue penche pour un déni de grossesse**, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle pleurait toujours. **Ces deux derniers mois ont été particulièrement éprouvants, vous savez tout comme moi pourquoi.**

Sur ce point là, elle n'avait pas totalement tord, bien au contraire. Lui qui l'avait hébergé depuis l'incident, il avait été aux premières loges pour voir dans quel état tout cela l'avait mis. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment le moment qu'une telle chose arrive …

**- Cinq mois … **Souffla-t-il, comme pour tenter d'assimiler plus facilement la nouvelle.  
**- James … Ce n'est pas tout … **Bégaya-t-elle, avant de se passer une main sur le visage pour poursuivre ses propos. **Ce n'est pas une simple grossesse Wilson … J'attends des jumeaux …**

Wow. Alors là, comme nouvelle des plus surprenantes, celle-ci en tenait une bonne couche ! Enceinte de cinq mois, grossesse double qui plus est ! Elle allait avoir bien besoin de soutien et d'aide …

**- James, je ne vais jamais y arriver … Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'occuper d'eux, de Rachel, de ma villa et de mon travail en même temps … **Pleurnicha-t-elle, effrayée par le silence de son ami. **Pas toute seule, pas en sachant qui est leur père …**

L'Oncologue laissa échapper un soupir quasi inaudible, et raffermit sa prise autour de l'ex-Doyenne du PPTH. Décidément, House ne cesserait jamais de la faire souffrir, quand bien même il était enfermé en prison !

**- Arrêtez de pleurer Lisa, je serais là. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, je vous aiderai … **Lui assura-t-il.

Sa promesse, il l'avait tenu, plus que jamais. Une grossesse multiple étant très fatiguante pour une femme de la carrure de Lisa, elle s'épuisait rapidement, et avait de plus en plus de mal à tout assurer toute seule. Wilson avait donc emménagé chez elle alors qu'elle entamait tout juste son sixième mois, et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la solliciter pour qu'elle entame les préparatifs pour l'arrivée des bébés, ne serait-ce qu'en se procurant d'ores et déjà le matériel de puériculture, qu'elle allait avoir besoin en double. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, chaque rappel la faisait fondre en larmes, et lui rappelait à quelque point rien de tout ça n'était prévu et n'aurait du arriver.

Qui plus est, en quelques semaines, le ventre de la jeune femme avait soudainement pris ses proportions normales, comme dans tous les cas de déni où les grossesses sont finalement décelés. Elle pestait contre ses vêtements qui ne lui allaient plus, détestait se voir dans un miroir. Elle haïssait son corps et les deux fœtus qui se développaient en elle, et ne caressait jamais l'arrondi de son ventre, pas même pour avoir la sensation extérieur des instants où les jumeaux donnaient des coups. Non, elle aborait son ventre, sa situation actuelle, et en voulait affreusement à celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Et puis finalement, les mois avaient passé, et l'accouchement eut lieu. Comme promis elle n'était pas seule, Wilson lui tenait la main, la soutenait comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis le départ de House et plus encore depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital ayant le meilleur service de maternité et les deux médecins étant les mieux placés pour le savoir, il fut décidé qu'elle donnerait naissance sur son ancien lieu de travail, ce qui étonna beaucoup ses anciens employés de la voir arriver avec un ventre énorme qui la faisait se tordre de douleur, et un James à moitié réveillé qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille que tout se passerait bien. L'établissement étant bien connue pour être une vraie source de ragots et une pourdrière de rumeurs en tout genre, très rapidement circula une annonce murmurée dans toutes les oreilles selon laquelle la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté son poste sous prétexte de ne plus supporter le comportement de House après qu'il ait défoncé sa façade, mais pour dissimuler le fait qu'elle et le chef du département Oncologue sortaient ensemble et allaient avoir un bébé, ce qui ainsi aurait rendu fou de jalousie la Diagnosticien.

Dans la salle d'accouchement, la jeune femme pleurait. De douleur, mais aussi de profonde tristesse. Car elle prenait soudainement conscience que ce qu'elle avait maudit encore et encore ces derniers temps, ce qui grandissait en elle, serait bientôt _avec _elle. Sa plus grande peur allait être d'autant plus imposante ...

Durant quatre bonnes heures, elle demeura en salle de travail. Et enfin, un premier bébé vut le jour, une petite fille, suivie assez rapidement par son frère jumeau. Fort heureusement, tous deux poussèrent vite leurs premiers cris, et furent ausculptés avant d'être rincés et déposés sur la poitrine de leur mère. Le personnel soignant quitta la pièce, laissant un peu d'intimité à la jeune mère et au Cancérologue.

Après de longues minutes sans parvenir à les tenir réellement contre elle ou à leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard, elle osa enfin poser ses yeux sur les deux minuscules corps, et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ils étaient si mignons, si adorables …

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, d'une toute autre nature cette fois-ci. Ce sentiment de dégoût qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là avait changé du tout au tout, remplacé par quelque chose de plus … Aimant. Oui, finalement, elle qui pensait ne jamais rien éprouver pour ces deux bébés, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

**- Tu as assuré Lisa, Mazel Tov**, la félicita-t-il avant de caresser doucement la tête des jumeaux. **Tu as choisi les prénoms finalement ?**

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus un seul instant les petits, qui babillaient doucement dans ses bras.

**- J'ai peut-être une idée …**

Wilson lui sourit tendrement, attendant la suite de ses paroles tout en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

**- Alors ce petit bonhomme, c'est ?  
- Adam Gregory Cuddy … **Annonça-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front du nouveau né.

James acquiesça, satisfait du choix de la jeune femme. Adam, prénom d'origine hébraïque. Celui du premier homme. Et maintenant, premier fils de Lisa. Et en ce qui concernait le deuxième prénom du bambin, il comprenait parfaitement son choix. Après tout, c'était tout à fait normal au vu des circonstances …

**- C'est parfait pour lui … **Souffla-t-il avant de l'enlacer doucement puis indiquer la petite. **Et sa petite merveille de sœur alors ?  
- Je pencherai pour Hayden Sunny Cuddy**, avoua-t-elle tandis que son pouce se promenait sur la joue de la fillette.

A nouveau, l'Oncologue sourit et reconnut l'allusion à la culture juive. Car, écrit Eden, cela signifit 'Paradis'. Il semblait enfin que Lisa parvienne à remonter la pente et à assumer l'arrivée de ses jumeaux …

Les mois passèrent, et les deux petits grandirent doucement. Ils avaient à présent quatre mois, et faisaient le bonheur de leur mère ainsi que de Wilson, qui continuait à vivre avec Cuddy pour l'aider au quotidien en dehors de ses horaires de travail. Rachel quant à elle était fière comme un paon, et prenait très à cœur son nouveau titre de grande sœur.

Ce dimanche-là, malgré l'heure matinale, la maison était déjà bien agitée. Lisa et James avaient été réveillé en sursaut par les pleurs des jumeaux à tout juste 6h28. A moitié endormis, ils se rendirent dans la nursery, où Lisa prit sa fille dans les bras avant de s'installer sur le rocking-chair et que l'Oncologue ne lui mette aussi le petit dans les bras. Elle descendit son haut, et guida ses tétons dans la bouche des petits afin de les nourrir tranquillement après que James ait embrassé le front de la jeune femme et rejoint la cuisine où il s'attela à la préparation du café et du thé. Car quand bien même il l'avait soutenu tout au long de sa grossesse et avait été présent le jour de l'accouchement, l'allaitement était un moment privilégié entre la mère et les bébés, que James était bien décidé à ne pas entraver.

Une vingtaine de minutes et après les avoir nourri et les avoir fait faire leur rot, la jeune femme les recoucha dans leurs berceaux respectifs, et rejoigna le médecin dans la cuisine. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé bien chaud, qu'elle sirota doucement tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec lui.

Sur les coups des onze heures et tandis que l'Endocrinologue profitait du fait que les jumeaux dorment profondément pour passer un peu de temps avec Rachel, on sonna. James sourit à son amie avant de se lever voir qui venait les déranger un jour de repos. Mais ce qu'il vit derrière la porte le surprit, et il se retint quelque peu à l'embrasure.

Devant lui, se tenait le Diagnosticien Gregory House, les cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements froissés et une barbe un peu plus visible que d'ordinaire. L'homme fut d'ailleurs tout autant surpris que lui de le voir ici, s'attendant à ce que ce soit Lisa qui lui ouvre.

**- House, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **S'étonna Wilson en se passant maladroitement la main sur le visage.  
**- Je sors de taule, alors je voulais voir Cuddy …** Déclara simplement le médecin, essayant de voir par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami. **Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'apparût la jeune femme en question juste derrière lui. Ses boucles ébènes retenues grossièrement par une pince, vêtue d'un slim bleu foncé et d'un T-shirt large qui lui allait à ravir, elle était tout simplement ravissante, d'autant plus avec ses joues rosies et ses yeux brillants.

**- House ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? **Fit-elle avant de se rapprocher de l'entrée, sous le regard protecteur de l'Oncologue.  
**- Je posais justement la question à Wilson**, annonça-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

A nouveau ils furent interrompus, par des pleurs cette fois-ci. Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir, s'apprêtant à regagner la nursery pour calmer ses enfants. Mais James la devança, lui faisant comprendre par un regard plutôt maladroit qu'elle devrait mieux discuter avec son ex-compagnon.

**- Rachel chouine encore comme un bébé ? **Dit House d'un ton moqueur mais étonné.  
**- Ce n'est pas Rachel**, répondit-elle simplement, peu enclainte à tout lui raconter sur le champ.

Leur ami revint rapidement, avec Hayden qui sanglotait toujours dans ses bras. Il plaça sous les yeux ébahis de Greg la petite dans ceux de sa mère, qu'il savait la seule capable de calmer l'enfant.

**- Je crois qu'elle a aussi réveillé son frère, je vais aller vérifier … **Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la nursery.

Voir ses deux amis, ensemble, avec un bébé et un autre si il comprenait bien, c'en était trop pour lui. Lui qui avait toujours eu une confiance immense en eux, ils l'avaient trahis, poignardé dans le dos à peine avait-il été absent durant six mois !

Il fusilla l'ancienne Doyenne du regard, et en appui comme jamais sur sa canne, il regagna son véhicule, sans un mot, sans un 'au revoir'. Il n'avait qu'une envie, vomir. Ce salaup de Wilson qui se prenait pour son meilleur ami avait osé lui voler la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et avait eu le culot de lui faire des gosses. Ça, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais !

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme demeura immobile, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Sa fille tout contre elle, une première larme roula le long de sa joue, rapidement suivies par de nouvelles, qu'elle ne put aucunement retenir. Le Cancérologue la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, Adam dans un bras, et posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

**- Rentre Lisa, ça ne sert à rien de rester comme ça, il est parti … **Fit-il avant de la pousser doucement à l'intérieur et refermer la porte après elle.

Elle ne chercha pas même à répondre, hochant simplement la tête pour toute réponse. Puis, elle fit signe à son ami de reposer son fils dans le berceau, et fit de même avec sa fille. Elle lui fit ensuite comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de rester un peu seule avec ses enfants, et il obtempéra aussitôt.

Assise sur le rocking-chair, entre les deux berceaux, elle se balançait doucement, une main sur la joue de ses petits bouts.

**- Je suis désolée … **Souffla-t-elle doucement, les yeux fermés et les larmes dévalant toujours le long de son visage cristallin. **J'aurais voulu vous le présenter d'une façon plus … D'une façon plus 'cérémoniale' …**

Elle marqua une pause, ses sanglots devenant un peu plus prononcés. Ses doigts glissaient sur les petits têtes, tout en douceur. Ses paupières demeuraient closes, elle laissa le silence s'installer quelques temps avant de le briser une nouvelle fois. C'était étrange, mais elle avait ce besoin de se confier. Certes, les petits n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour comprendre la situation, mais elle devait leur parler, à eux, et à personne d'autre.

**- Il vient d'entrer dans vos vies comme il est arrivé dans la mienne**, poursuivit-elle à demi-mots. **En chamboulant tout sur son passage, sans qu'on ne s'y attende.**

Elle se passa une main sur le visage qu'elle replaça aussitôt sur le visage de sa fille, et laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi diable fallait-il toujours qu'House bouscule à sa manière bien à lui sa vie chaque fois qu'il y faisait irruption ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle en souffre affreusement ?

**- Il a toujours été comme ça. Depuis qu'on se connait, il a toujours eu cette tendance à se comporter de manière impulsive, et n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les discussions**, expliqua-t-elle, mouvant le rocking-chair comme si cela pourrait permettre de calmer quelque peu ses larmes. **Alors qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu imaginé tout à l'heure …**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et se releva embrasser tour à tour Adam et Hayden.

**- Mais mes amours, je vous promets qu'un jour, il saura tout**, assura-t-elle. **Un jour, je parviendrais à lui dire la vérité. Et ce jour-là, il comprendra et j'espère, il nous pardonnera …**

Elle frotta l'échine des bébés, et essuya rapidement son visage avant de se diriger vers la porte, ses yeux ancrés sur les petits corps.

**- Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, tout ce que j'ai subi par sa faute, je l'aime**, murmura-t-elle la main sur la poignée. **Je l'aime à travers vous, je l'aime tout simplement. Toi**, fit-elle en désignant son fils,** tu portes son prénom et toi**, elle désignait alors sa fille,**le surnom raccourci qu'il me donnait. Un jour je l'espère, vous aurez la 'chance' de le connaître …**

Ses mots s'éteignirent doucement, et elle sortit de la pièce retourner avec James et Rachel. Là, elle s'assit au sol avec eux, et joua un peu, essayant de dissimuler le fait qu'elle avait encore la tête ailleurs.

Le lendemain matin, Wilson partit au travail comme chaque jour, après avoir donné un coup de main à Lisa pour les biberons des enfants. Comme à son habitude, il arriva un peu en avance, et en profita pour faire ses consultations jusqu'à 10h30, heure de son premier rendez-vous avec l'un de ses patients en rémission.

Aux alentours de 10h08, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer un nouveau dossier à consulter, il remarqua la silhouette du Diagnosticien qui s'engouffrait en direction des ascenseurs. Il ne chercha pas même à bouger, peu désireux de le croiser de sitôt. Il avait bien vu à quel point Lisa avait été troublée par sa venue à la villa et son départ précipité. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait sa petite idée sur ce que son meilleur ami avait pu s'imaginer. Même s'il n'en avait pas réellement l'envie, il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec lui. Les choses ne pouvaient pas durer ainsi, les deux ex-amants ne pourraient pas le supporter.

Toute la matinée, les deux hommes s'évitèrent comme on fuierait la peste. L'un persuadé d'avoir été poignardé par derrière par l'homme en lequel il avait la plus grande confiance, et l'autre craignant l'instant où il aurait à s'expliquer sur la situation.

Mais à dix-sept heures, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le hall pour rejoindre le parking, la confrontation fut inévitable. Là, devant l'établissement, ils se menacèrent du regard, attendant que l'un ouvre la bouche le premier.

**- Tu m'as trahi**, siffla House entre ses dents, tenant sa canne en main de façon presque menaçante. **Tu as attendu que je sois hors de ton chemin, et tu m'as pris la seule chose à laquelle je tenais. Enfoiré !**

L'Oncologue garda toutefois son calme, toisant son ami du regard. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il fallait simplement éclaircir les choses.

**- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne**, assura-t-il simplement.  
**- Mais fous toi de ma gueule ouvertement aussi tant que tu y es ! **Hurla Greg, appuyé sur sa canne, et se retenant de lui foutre un poing dans la figure. **Je t'ai vu à la villa, je vous ai vu ! Toi, elle et des gosses, te fous pas de moi !**

Le Cancérologue se passa la langue sur les lèvres, toujours aussi serein. Il le savait, son assurance déstabilisait son ami, qui perdait toute contenance. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, sinon les choses n'avanceraient jamais.

**- Et tu crois que je les ai pas entendu murmurer quand je suis passé dans les couloirs ? **Poursuivit l'infirme, plus que jamais sur les nerfs. **Putain ils le savent tous que vous baisez ensemble, ils le savent tous et moi je passe pour le mec trompé ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça merde, t'étais mon ami !**

James prit une grande inspiration, et riva ses yeux chocolat aux pupilles bleu océan du Néphrologue.

**- Je suis toujours ton ami House**.  
**- Plus jamais ! **Cria-t-il. **Plus jamais, tu m'as pris la seule chose pour laquelle je m'étais battu, la seule chose à laquelle je tenais putain !  
- Tu devrais parler à Cuddy. Retrouves là au café Starbucks en bas de la rue, ce soir à 19h. Ensuite, tu comprendras …**

Sur ces quelques mots assez évasifs, il s'éloigna vers son véhicule, laissant un House totalement pantois cloué sur place. Ce dernier ne savait même plus quoi dire, que faire. Devait-il se rendre à ce rendez-vous ou ne pas le croire et s'enfermer chez lui à broyer du noir en vidant dans son gosier toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il pourrait y trouver ? Mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif, il avait besoin de savoir, d'autant plus après avoir constaté l'assurance des paroles de son ami. Il fallait qu'il sache, un point c'est tout. Alors même s'il risquait sans doute de souffrir de ce qu'elle pourrait lui avouer au sujet d'elle et Wilson, il s'y rendrait.

Assis sur une banquette au fond du café, il se tortillait sur sa place, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à l'extérieur. Pour une fois, il était en avance, et avait fait un effort vestimentaire. T-shirt propre et neuf, chemise bleu clair, et jean non troué. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle, bien que redoutant quelque peu la confrontation.

A peine rentré du travail, James s'était acharné à faire accepter à Cuddy sa proposition. Il avait usé de tous les arguments qu'il avait eu en stock, et cela avait finalement porté ses fruits, elle se rendrait au Starbucks. Elle avait d'aileurs passé une bonne heure à choisir une tenue, et à se coiffer correctement, tandis que son ami préparait les jumeaux.

Elle se dirigeait donc vers le café, les mains bien arrimées à la pousette où dormaient paisiblement ses deux petits anges. C'est alors qu'il la vit, vêtue d'une robe fine parme cintrée à la taille par une lanière noire ornée d'un petit nœud, et ses boucles ébènes retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, le tout retenu par un serre-tête d'où s'échappait sa mèche habituelle du côté gauche. Elle s'avança dans sa direction perchée sur ses talons hauts, et prit place devant lui, le landau à sa gauche.

**- Pourquoi vous m'avez caché ça tous les deux ? **Demanda-t-il aussitôt, brisant net le silence qui n'avait pas même eu le temps de s'installer entre eux. **Vous avez attendu que j'aille en taule pour vous mettre ensemble c'est ça ? Vous ne vouliez pas briser mon pauvre petit cœur ?**

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, et déglutit difficilement. Il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins, sa question avait été des plus directes. A présent, elle allait devoir tout lui raconter en détails …

**- Arrête tes conneries, James et moi ne sortons pas ensemble**, assura-t-elle. **Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, et nous ne le ferons jamais.  
- Alors tu lui as simplement demandé de te faire des gosses c'est ça ? **Ricana-t-il sous le coup du dégoût. **Mais Monsieur Bisounours n'a pas pu résister à l'appel de la paternité et du coup, vous vivez une relation platonique ? Mais bien sûr Cuddy, fais gober ça à d'autres que moi !**

Un serveur vint prendre note de leur commande, mais le regard noir que lui adressa le Diagnosticien le dissuada de le faire immédiatement, et il préféra s'éloigner.

**- Wilson n'est pas le père**, lacha-t-elle.

Elle enleva la couverture qui dissimulait en partie sa fille, et fit de même pour le petit frère de celle-ci, avant de faire signe à House de poser ses yeux sur eux.

**- Tu trouves vraiment qu'ils ressemblent à Wilson toi ? Moi non. Alors ça répond à ta question j'espère**, poursuivit-elle, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

Durant un instant, il demeura muet. Certes, ils ne ressemblaient aucunement à l'Oncologue, et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, idée qu'il balaya aussitôt. Après tout, ce n'était pas possible, son esprit devait sans doute lui jouer des tours pour trouver une excuse à Lisa d'être pardonnée.

**- Ça ne prouve rien du tout**, déclara-t-il simplement, ses yeux toutefois toujours rivés sur les enfants de Cuddy.  
**- Tu te fiches de moi, ou tu es trop borné pour voir l'évidence ? **Fit-elle avant de soupirer. **Tu sais tout autant de moi à qui ils ressemblent.  
- C'est pas possible.  
- Oh que si, puisqu'il s'agit de la réalité.  
- J'étais où tu sais pendant huit mois, et avant j'ai passé deux mois en cavale ! **Lui rappela-t-il. **On a rompu trois mois avant, ça fait 13 mois qu'on a pas couché ensemble !**

Hayden commença à s'agiter dans la poussette, et la jeune femme la prit tout contre elle, sous les yeux du médecin qui se sentait totalement perdu.

**- Les jumeaux ont quatre mois, et j'ai mené ma grossesse à terme. Neuf et quatre, dois-je te rappeler le résultat, ou ton cerveau de génie arrivera à faire le lien tout seul ? **Se moqua-t-elle tout en berçant son bébé contre elle.  
**- Alors tu le savais quand on a rompu ! **S'offusqua-t-il, comme trahi une fois de plus par la femme qu'il avait aimé, la femme qu'il aimait toujours.  
**- Je l'ai su à cinq mois de grossesse, tu venais d'avoir été intercepté**, assura-t-elle.  
**- Cinq mois ça passe pas inaperçu, tu le sais autant que moi ! Surtout une grossesse multiple pour quelqu'un de ta carrure !  
- Sauf dans les cas de déni de grossesse**, souligna-t-elle. **Et c'est justement ce qui m'est arrivé.**

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, à la manière de quelqu'un qui saturerait niveau informations et émotions pour la journée. Mais comment tout ça était-ce possible ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

**- Alors pourquoi tout l'hôpital croit que vous êtes ensemble ?  
- Parce qu'il m'a hébergé chez lui le temps des travaux**, expliqua-t-elle. **Et quand j'ai su pour les jumeaux, il a été le seul à me soutenir. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, me réveiller chaque matin en me disant que ce qui pleure dans la chambre, c'est une partie de toi. Je ne pouvais pas suporter l'idée d'avoir deux parts de toi à mes côtés au quotidien, de devoir les élever seule en pensant constamment à toi. Alors quand je suis entrée dans mon sixième mois, il a emmenagé à la maison.**

Il releva la tête, osant alors plongé son regard dans le sien, et l'encourangeant silencieusement à poursuivre son récit.

**- Tu connais le PPTH, les rumeurs circulent vite. James a assisté à mon accouchement, ça leur a suffi de preuvres pour leurs conclusions stupides. Peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent, James et moi savons la vérité. Ces enfants ils sont de toi House …**

Elle décolla la petite de son buste, et l'avança devant lui, l'invitant à la prendre dans les bras. Il rechigna un peu, mais finit par accepter, et mit la fillette contre lui tandis que Cuddy prenait son fils dans ses bras.

**- Tu les as appelé comment ? **Demanda-t-il, sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il commençait à assimiler -difficilement certes- la nouvelle.  
**- Adam Gregory et Hayden Sunny**, annonça-t-elle. **Mon premier petit homme et mon petit paradis.  
- Ainsi que mon prénom et ton surnom …** Reconnut-il. **Excellent choix.**

Et pour son plus grand plaisir, elle esquisça un sourire et fit glisser sa main sur la sienne.

**- Je t'ai maudit de m'avoir mis en cloque. Je les ai maudit de grandir en moi**, avoua-t-elle en caressant doucement sa paume avec son pouce. **Et puis quand ils sont nés … J'ai craqué. Immédiatement. Et maintenant qu'ils grandissent, les ressemblances avec toi se montrent de plus en plus. Adam a tes yeux, ton nez. Hayden a la forme de ton visage, ton sourire. Alors c'était la moindre des choses que leurs prénoms aient un rapport avec toi. A défaut qu'ils ne te connaissent pas …**

Il acquiesça silencieusement, ses yeux ancrés sur le petit bout que son ex-compagne tenait contre elle, et maintenant toujours la petite contre lui, la main de Cuddy sur la sienne. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que dire. Lui demander pardon de l'avoir autant fait souffrir, ou la féliciter pour les deux petits anges qu'elle avait mis au monde ? Elle comprit bien qu'il était un peu perdu, et lui sourit tendrement, histoire de le 'rassurer'. Elle s'en doutait, la nouvelle ne devait pas être des plus faciles à assimiler pour lui. Après tout, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les enfants, et du jour au lendemain, il apprenait qu'il était père de jumeaux. Il avait passé huit mois derrière les barreaux, ne l'avait plus vu depuis dix mois et avait été largué treize mois plus tôt, et malgré tout une chose les liait plus que tout.

**- House, je ne t'oblige à rien … **Poursuivit-elle alors, les lèvres pincées. **Jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à me débrouiller, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas être impliqué …**

Il releva la tête vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il maintenait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. C'est fou comme même après tout ce temps et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle parvenait toujours aussi bien à le comprendre, à lui pardonner. Cette femme, il l'admirait comme il n'avait jamais admiré quelqu'un auparavant avant elle.

**- Je sais pas … **Bafouilla-t-il alors tandis que ses yeux demeuraient sur Hayden qui babillait des ses bras.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. La petite venait d'ouvrir grand les yeux, les rivant alors sur ceux de son 'père'. Il déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant se détacher un seul instant d'elle. Et voilà qu'à présent, lui aussi craquait devant cette petite merveille !

**- Je sais même pas comment on fait avec deux bébés … **Avoua-t-il à demi-mots.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et, l'enfant tout contre sa poitrine, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Wilson qu'il te montre**, pouffa-t-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. **Tu sais, il n'était pas très fier non plus la première fois qu'il a du changer une couche ou donner un biberon, et encore moins un bain, mais il a fini par y arriver !**

Elle remarqua le froncement de sourcils du Diagnosticien à l'évocation du nom de son meilleur ami, qui ne semblait plus l'être vraiment. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, frôlant son épaule avec la sienne.

**- Rassures toi, quand je donne le sein aux jumeaux, il sort de la chambre**, promit-elle. **Il respecte mon intimité, et comprend parfaitement qu'il ne doit pas prendre la place du père de famille. Il m'aide quand j'en ai besoin, c'est tout.  
- Alors il ne t'a jamais vu …. **Commença-t-il.  
**- Non House**, assura-t-elle. **Il ne m'a jamais vu nue. Et il ne me verra jamais nue.**

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du médecin, qui fit mine de lorgner sur la poitrine rebondie de la jeune femme.

**- Tu ne réserves ce privilège qu'à moi c'est ça, petite coquine ? **Ironisa-t-il tandis qu'Hayden gazouillait comme pour répondre à House.  
**- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça**, se moqua Lisa en retour.  
**- Et … **dit-il, ne sachant comment aller jusqu'au bout de la question qui le taraudait. **Tu … as fréquenté ou … Tu fréquentes quelqu'un depuis qu'on a …**

Elle approcha son visage du sien, et mit sa main sur le bras droit du médecin avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Non, personne. Comment veux-tu que je sorte avec quelqu'un, si dès le début il sait que j'ai trois enfants, que mon aînée n'a pas de père, que mes jumeaux ne connaissent pas le leur parce qu'il est en prison et ne sait pas même qu'ils existent, et que moi-même je ne parviens pas à tourner la page parce que je l'aime encore ?**

Il rit nerveusement, et se risqua à passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, l'invitant à poser sa tête sur lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier, maintenant Adam contre sa poitrine avec le bras droit et caressant doucement la joue d'Hayden de la main gauche.

**- C'est sûr qu'exposé comme ça**, ricana-t-il, **ça ferait fuir n'importe quel homme malgré ton corps de déesse !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond en souriant, avant de se presser un peu plus contre lui.

**- Et toi alors ? **Demanda-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
**- Si tu considères qu'une chaussette et une photo de toi sont une fréquentation, alors oui**, plaisanta-t-il en retour, avant d'apprécier le rire qu'elle laissa échapper.  
**- Pauvre chaussette**, fit-elle d'une voix faussement pleine de compassion.

Il sourit, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Puis ils décidèrent de marcher ensemble un peu, les jumeaux commençant fortement à s'agiter. Ils prirent donc la direction du parc, tranquillement, sans se presser et à une allure supportable pour la jambe de l'infirme. Ils déambulaient dans les allées, la jeune femme tenant la poussette, et le médecin à ses côtés. Puis, sans même lui demander son avis, elle lui refourga les rênes, en adressant une petite grimace à l'intention des bébés, qui riaient doucement.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait aucunement les deux médecins, il vous jurerait qu'ils étaient un couple parfait. Elle ne cessait de sourire, il avait toujours le mot pour la faire rire. Ils s'embrassaient même de temps à autre, timidement ou plus passionnément, comme l'envie leur en prenait. Les deux enfants avec eux semblaient plus qu'épanouis et comblés, en soit, une vraie petite famille parfaite. Bien qu'une fois l'histoire de ses deux 'énergumènes' connue, l'impression soit toute autre.

Les mois passèrent, et les jumeaux grandirent peu à peu. Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Wilson avait retrouvé son appartement à lui, laissant sa place à la villa Cuddy à celui qui la méritait davantage. House avait donc retrouvé sa compagne, et vivait de nouveau avec elle. Rachel était fort contente d'avoir retrouvé son pirate, qui lui avait promis de ne plus faire de grosses bêtises qui le forceraient de nouveau à partir. Il prenait son nouveau rôle de père au sérieux, ne voulant pas décevoir la jeune femme.

Il avait appris à connaître les jumeaux, à comprendre leurs réactions et à subvenir à leurs besoins. Lui qui aimait pouvoir faire de longues grasses matinées, il avait du se résigner à parfois remplacer Cuddy en pleine nuit pour les biberons ou les couches à changer. En ce qui concerne le travail, il avait de nouveau retrouver son meilleur ami, après avoir bien compris qu'il ne l'avait jamais trahi mais avait simplement pris soin de Lisa en attendant son retour. Leur amitié avait donc refait surface, malgré les mauvaises langues de l'hôpital qui ne tarrissaient pas de rumeurs en tout genre, et dont la nouvelle qui faisait fureur annonçait que les deux amis ainsi que l'ancienne Doyenne formaient un ménage à trois. L'Oncologue et le Néphrologue ne cherchaient même plus à les faire taire, ils préféraient ne pas y faire attention, car ils savaient parfaitement qu'il s'agirait de la meilleure façon de 'noyer le poisson' comme on dit.

Le couple se sentait plus heureux que jamais, et les petits allaient doucement sur leurs un an. Chaque nouveau geste, chaque nouveau bruit étaient un émerveillement pour les deux parents, totalement gaga de leur progéniture. Ils avaient appris à se connaître à nouveau, et s'aimaient réellement de tout cœur. Il avait même été convenu que Rachel porterait leurs noms conjoints, tout comme les petits l'avaient déjà. Et pour la plus grande surprise de la Doyenne, son compagnon lui proposa même un rapide mariage aux yeux de la loi, afin qu'elle aussi puisse porter son nom. Proposition qu'elle accepta avec joie, pleurant de bonheur dans ses bras et l'inondant de baisers.

Le passé était derrière eux, n'importait plus que le présent et l'avenir à leurs yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les multiples souffrances qu'ils s'étaient infligés sans le vouloir, ils avaient surmonté toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient dressées contre eux. Ne rendant alors leur amour et leur loyauté mutuelle que plus forte, plus puissante. Les quiproquos qui avaient failli les séparer à jamais n'étaient plus que de l'histoire ancienne, qu'il s'agisse de la façade défoncée ou de la prétendue relation amoureuse entre Wilson et Cuddy. Certes ils n'avaient pas oubliés, l'un comme l'autre, mais à présent chacun connaissait la vérité, et ensemble ils allaient de l'avant pour ne plus se perdre à nouveau. Ils avaient retenu une bonne leçon, qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts d'oublier de sitôt : les impressions sont souvent trompeuses, il faut se méfier des quiproquos car ils peuvent conduire à vous priver de ce dont vous avez besoin et de ce à quoi vous tenez le plus au monde …

_The End._


End file.
